


Confected Chaos

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 12 Days of Thasmin, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Twelve Days Of Thasmin, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: Ever wonder what the Doctor gets up to while the fam's asleep?#12DaysofThasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Twelve Days Of Thasmin





	Confected Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knee_knee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knee_knee/gifts).



> Prompt: Decorations
> 
> There's a surprise at the end :)

Humans.

Brilliant species, humans. Made great companions! The Doctor was always at her best when she had her fam at her side. But there was one drawback that kept gnawing at her every day. The fam could keep up with her during their misadventures, more or less, but they inevitably needed rest. Something like eight hours every 24 hours, ideally, at least, to keep in peak condition. The sleep was great for them, they were always in a better mood after and had refreshed energy levels so they could get back to the fun stuff.

But those hours without them were brutal.

The Doctor hated being by herself, and she did have the TARDIS to keep her company, always did, but talking to herself wasn’t nearly as fun. She’d proposed, once, that the fam go on rotation so there was always someone up to keep her company. They laughed it off and suggested she get a dog. Then she got derailed into going on about K9 and the proposal of sleeping in shifts was forgotten.

That’s when the Doctor got the idea of making them breakfast. Something to encourage them to wake up. Humans loved their food, too, but apparently not the kind she’d prepared. She’d cooked up some pasta, added some syrups, marshmallows, and other festive sweet toppings for them. It was quite colorful and, in her opinion, delicious! But Graham looked almost as if he were sick at the sight of it.

So this time, she was going to cook another holiday meal with an added bonus for her benefit. She took extra care in making sure she baked the gingerbread in a traditional way, no ‘creative ingredients’ to this recipe. She spent quite a lot of time on it, actually, making her gingerbread TARDIS an exact replica. She only made one room for the interior, modeled off her beloved console room.

Because a TARDIS wouldn’t be a TARDIS if it wasn’t bigger on the inside– gingerbread or no gingerbread!

That wasn’t even the most important part, oh no, the best part came next. The Doctor had cut out four little gingerbread people and had laid out a series of ‘traditional’ ingredients for topping. She got to work on even the tiniest of details– golden trousers for Ryan, silver hair for Graham, cinnamon buns for Yaz, and a thin stripe of every color of icing she had across her own gingerbread Doctor’s chest.

You can never have too many colors!

The Doctor smiled as they settled and dried, disappointed her fam had yet to drag themselves from their beds. She held up the ginger Yaz and ginger Doctor and had them talk to each other, but it felt a bit off. They would never stand on the counter like that! So she got out a bag of confectioner’s sugar and covered the counter in a nice healthy dusting of snow. Better, but not quite finished.

So the Doctor got to work with tiny glazed lightbulbs and sugary round things and all other sorts of colorful confections. Every once in a while, she stepped back to observe her work, see what needed more decorating. She had the thought to put an apron on at one point, but she was already covered in sugar by then. The Doctor hummed to herself, using two fingers to scoop some powdered sugar from the bag she was holding.

Then she spotted someone in the doorway, staring blankly at the festive (if a bit messy) kitchen. “Yaz!” The Doctor said, releasing a cloud of powdered sugar like a warm breath into winter air. Then, at rapid speed, began to string together words like Christmas lights. “You’re awake! Well, obviously you’re awake, you’re standing here, aren’t you? I was just making a gingerbread house! Well, home. The TARDIS, I made the TARDIS. Do you want to see? It has a functioning door and the console inside glows when you open it, you can tell by the light on top that it’s working. I just had the gingerbread Doctor go in and sort it out, you’re there too– right there with your cinnamon buns– almost the right color, too, and 100% edible. Human-safe, I made sure! Well, I wouldn’t go eating the TARDIS, if I were you. But I'm not, of course, so I probably will. I know the colors on my person are a bit off, but there were just too many to choose from, and while I like the muted rainbow on my actual clothes, they just didn’t feel festive enough in gingerbread form–”

“Who let the Doctor have sugar?” Yaz called down the corridor. The Doctor looked down at the near-empty bag of sugar in her hand, then the sugar on her fingers, and imagined there was plenty on her face at this point.

“Oh, right, yeah, I did make a bit of a mess, didn’t I?” the Doctor said sheepishly, “I did use an apron, of course, that doesn’t really work for the floor, does it? The counter was intentional, it’s the snow! The sugar, I mean, it’s meant to be like snow. Look, we made little snow angels. Did you know that snow has memory?”

“Doctor, slow down,” Yaz said as she got a glass of water for the Doctor and held it out to her. Her offer was in exchange for the bag of sugar, a slow cautious move as if the Doctor were a wild animal who might lash out or run away. “You’re on a sugar high. You need water.”

“Oh, it’s not the sugar you need to worry about,” the Doctor said, picking up one of the gingerbread fam and taking a bite. “It’s the ginger!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This ficlet is best served with my Happy Wholidays cosplay shoot! You can find it at the link below, or by searching tumblr for #sheregenerated13
> 
> https://sheregenerated13.tumblr.com/post/637431072296189953/sheregenerated13-happy-wholidays-fam-this-was


End file.
